The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A fuel injection system injects fuel into an engine using fuel injectors. An engine control module (ECM) may actuate fuel injectors using a voltage/current pulse. The ECM may control a width of the pulse to control an amount of fuel injected into the engine. The ECM may apply pulses of varying widths to control combustion in the engine. Additionally, the ECM may apply pulses of varying widths to control a temperature and composition of exhaust gas to aid in control of emissions. The fuel injector may fail to inject fuel when a pulse is applied. The ECM may determine when the fuel injector failed to inject fuel based on a deceleration of the engine.